Doublecross
Doublecross is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Fractureman from the Barren Hollow. He is a free use alien. Appearance Doublecross is a squat organic humanoid with sharp claw-like fingers on each hand, and three-toed feet. His pointed head appears mouthless, and has a single large beady eye in the middle. Atop his head is a large sweeping spine that sticks backwards. Doublecross's body is mirrored nigh-perfectly front-to-back. He has four legs total, and he has two forearms each connecting at the elbow. He has a second head, whose spine sweeps forwards neatly avoiding contact with the primary head's horn. Both bodies can appear to act independently, though will usually act in tandem. Powers and Abilities Doublecross possesses the unique ability to summon alternate versions of himself from other timelines. These selves do not come from distinct timelines or dimensions (such as the Ultimate timeline or Dimension 23), but come from minor offshoot timelines that, in the grander scale, fade back into the main timeline seamlessly (sometimes resulting in the Mandela Effect, but more often going unnoticed). These alternate selves act independently and usually cannot be controlled by the original self, but this in turn allows them to act with greater conviction and a lack of concern for the collective. All selves are functionally identical to the original. They do not possess new or unique powers to the original. The only variation outside of personality is the potential for an individual to not possess a hind-body. All of them are relatively strong, fast, agile, and nimble. They are scrappy, pack-hunting creatures with razor sharp claws and a tendency to aim for vulnerable areas, such as the eyes, neck, or belly. They have a tendency to fall into a group mentality while attacking that leads them to be far more brutal than their user would normally allow themselves to be. As a side effect of his powerset, Doublecross possesses total chronokinetic immunity and experiences only absolute time. Were a time-manipulator to attempt to freeze time, or slow Doublecross's perception of time, nothing would happen. He cannot be sent forwards or backwards in time, and cannot be moved across timelines or dimensions unless called by an alternate version of himself. In addition, this ability has an area-of-effect. In a fairly large radius around Doublecross and any alternate selves (each one having their own area-of-effect), no manipulation of time can occur. Weaknesses When a temporal clone is damaged to near the point of being beaten, they will reactively and subconsciously return to their native timeline before they can be incapacitated. If the original is hurt in the same way, the others will be sent back to their own timelines and the links are severed. The links will heal as Doublecross recovers. The extent to which the user can control the second body or any temporal clones is extremely unclear and can vary massively depending on the user. The two bodies have been known to fight among certain users, making the alien difficult if not impossible to utilise. As stated above, Doublecross can slip into a feral group mentality while attacking that can lead to an impairment of judgement and inhibitions. This can be bad news for the user, and is very often much worse news for whatever Doublecross perceives as a threat. Species The Fracturemen are a peaceful, if reclusive species. They are often seen as aggressive, however, as individuals are prone to lashing out and attacking thin air- giving the appearance of madness. In reality this is them assisting an alternate version of themselves, but their chronokinetic immunity means they remain in their own timeline while doing so. It is unknown when, why, or how the hindbody of a Fractureman appears. Adolescents do not possess one, yet almost all adults do. Given the Omnitrix's choice to retain a hindbody, it can be assumed that this is some form of evolutionary feature. One scientific belief states that this gives them a dual-timeline presence and a permanent connection to the greater multiverse, since a Fractureman never leaves their own timeline yet it is believed that the hindbody is an alternate timeline Fractureman, making the hindbody a permanently summoned self pressed onto both timelines. Planet Why the Barren Hollow is named as it is remains one of the greatest modern mysteries of the galactic history, albeit a fairly mundane one. The planet is a lush and thriving paradise of dense forests and exotic oceans with amazing biodiversity. It is unclear whether the planet was named by its natives or by external discoverers, but the Fracturemen name of the planet translates to Barren Hollow all the same. The 'Hollow' part of the name, however, has a fairly obvious connotation. Barren Hollow is a ringworld- a planet-sized ring of rock possessing a gravitational pull either under its mass or facsimiled by way of generating centripetal force. Barren Hollow's gravity is formed under Centripetal force, creating a ring of life on the inside of the ring. Some species can survive on the outer layers of the ring too, however. The planet's axis of rotation is pointed directly towards its local star, the far side is far below freezing temperature and is home to no permanent inhabitants, though some species do travel here to rest or sleep in safety as the sun-facing side has no night time. Many Sentientsapiens are shocked to learn that the planet is full of life, and will often remark that this was once not the case. However, this was always the case. Trivia *Certain elements of this alien have been toyed with for over a year before being finalised here. **The design, and name, originally belonged to an alien that could see two futures at any given time- the absolute future and a future that would never come to be- with no ability to discern between which one was the truth and which was a lie. Each body would see one of the two futures. **The alien was, at one point, going to possess an "anti-matter virus". Not like an antimatter virus, but one that literally rips apart matter in any form. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Unique Aliens Category:Chronokinectic Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens